Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave ovens and in particular to control means for use in controlling the operation of such ovens.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one conventional form of microwave oven, a touch pad input control is provided for selective use by the user in obtaining different cycles of operation of the oven. Conventionally, the control permits selection of different heating cycles, with digital input means for varying the parameters of the different cycles, including both time and temperature parameters.
It has been found desirable to permit the user to change the selected parameters at any time during operation of the oven without affecting the continued operation thereof to complete the initiated program.
Illustrations of prior art microwave oven controls are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,470,942 of Shuzo Fukada et al.; 4,011,428 of Robert Fosnough et al.; 4,104,542 of Joseph Karklys et al., which patent is owned by the assignee hereof; 4,245,296 of James E. Small et al.; 4,250,370 of Masayuki Sasaki et al.; 4,343,977 of Hideaki Koyama; and 4,255,639 of Tsuneo Kawabata et al. Each of these patents is concerned with control means such as for use in microwave ovens wherein different cycles of operation may be established having different preselected parameters. None, however, shows or suggests the improved microwave oven control means herein which permits changing, at any time during a cycle of operation, inputted parameters without requiring resetting of the entire program.